Little Evil
by aeund
Summary: Tidak ada waktu berdamai yang berlangsung lama untuk donghae dan kyuhyun… Hyung dan dongsaeng yang selalu teraniaya dan menganiaya.. Tapi bagaimana jika dongsaeng kecil yang evil nya gak ketulungan itu dalam masalah? Masalah yang menyangkut nyawanya..
1. Chapter 1

Donghae POV

Kemana setan kecil itu?

ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi kenapa lampu rumah masih belum menyala. Aku berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak paling ujung dilantai 2, sepi, hanya ada suara gemercik air hujan dan sesekali suara petir dari luar rumah.

Pintu kamarnya terkunci. Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu didalam?

"kyu.. kau didalam kan?"

Sepi, tak ada jawaban.

"kyu.."

"_hyung_.." terdengar suaranya samar-samar dari dalam kamarnya.

Ada yang aneh, jarang jarang dia memanggilku '_hyung_'.

"bolehkah _hyung_ masuk?" ada apa lagi dengan anak ini.

Aku menempalkan telingaku ke pintu, suara anak itu pelan sekali. Hampir seperti orang mengigau.

" aku tidak menguncinya, _hyung_"

Pintu ini masih tak bergerak, bahkan kakiku ikut menendang pintu ini, apanya yang tidak dikunci!

"ada yang salahkah? Kenapa kau mengunci dirimu didalam kyu?"

Dia tak membalas.

"kyu.."

Anak ini..! awas saja jika dia malah tidur di dalam. Aku sudah seperti cicak yang menempel di pintunya.

"aku tidak menguncinya.." bocah itu menyahut.

Oke.. jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini pintumu tak bisa d tutup lagi kyuhyun. Dan dengan sekali tendang, pintunya pun terbuka. Namun aku langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

Kenapa sama gelapnya…? apa aku benar-benar lupa membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini?

Author POV

Donghae membuka paksa pintu kamar kyuhyun dengan sekali tendang. Sepertinya pintu itu kini tak dapat digunakan lagi.

Namja itu kini berdiri dipintu, matanya mengerjap ngerjap. Suasananya tak jauh beda dengan ruangan yang lain dirumahnya. Gelap, hanya saja disini jauh lebih dingin. Cendela kamar masih terbuka lebar membuat cahaya lampu dari jalanan diluar rumahnya menerobos masuk.

Pandangannya menyapu kamar didepannya, dan berhenti pada sesuatu diatas ranjang. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan donghae menghancurkan pintu untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu.

Donghae bisa melihat samar-samar dongsaengnya tengah duduk di atas ranjang, tangannya merengkuh kedua kakinya yang ditekuk dan ia tempelkan didepan dadanya.

Donghae meraba-raba dinding disebelah mencari saklar lampu, berusaha menghidupkan lampu kamar dongsaengnya.

Sedikit lega ketika melihat cahaya,

berati dia sudah membayar tagihan listrik, lantas dia segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju tersangka utama yang masih meringkuk diatas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun _refleks_ mendongak, menatap '_hyung'_nya. Mata hitamnya mengerjap ngerjap lucu, berusaha mencerna cahaya yang tiba tiba muncul.

_**Donghae POV**_

"hyung…" sahutnya pelan.

Ada yang salah. Apa telingaku yang salah..? ah tidak! Telingaku masih utuh kok. Tidak kurang, apalagi lebih.

Tapi sejak kapan bocah setan ini bisa meng-eja kata '_hyung_' dengan benar?

Telingaku sudah terbiasa mendengar celotehan yang seenaknya dari bocah setan ini. Dia lebih sering memanggilku, Ikan bau, Kaki berbulu, namja mesum, dan itu semua bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang anak berumur lebih muda dariku.

Dia masih kecil… ya setidaknya lebih kecil dariku 2 tahun. Aku masih 19 tahun.

Aku menghampirinya yang masih meringkuk diatas kasur. Mata bulat hitamnya mengawasiku sambil berkedip-kedip bingung.

Anak ini…

Andai saja lidahnya tak sekejam setan, pasti dia akan sangat imut. Rambut hitam, pipi cubby, dan kulit putih yang ia miliki membuat semua orang akan bercita-cita mencubitnya. Dia memang dianugrahi wajah yang manis, jauh lebih manis dari aku, tapi kalau soal tampan, itu adalah predikatku.

Kyuhyun masih mengawasiku, wajahnya kelihatan pucat. Dia tidak kelihatan sedang baik-baik saja. Apa bocah ini sakit..?

"kau kenapa kyu..?" jujur aku sedikit khawatir. Dia baru seminggu tinggal bersamaku. Dan eomma akan dengan senang hati menggunduliku kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan anak ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, mata hitamnya masih mengawasiku, berkedip-kedip, membuat seolah-olah aku akan memakannya.

Ya tuhan… kenapa aku masih terkesan dengan keimutannya.

"kau sakit..?"ketika aku duduk disampingnya, dia sedikit menjingkat dan menggeser duduknya menjauhiku. Apa-apa an ini, apa aku terlihat seperti aku akan memakannya?

OKE..! Baiklah… aku tadi memang sempat berfikir ingin memakannya, tapi itu hanya sekedar banyangan saja. Aku tak ingin melihat surat kabar besok pagi terbit dengan _**hot news**_:

_"**Seorang Namja Memakan Adiknya Lantaran Dia Terlihat Imut"**_

Ahh… Itu benar benar tidak keren.

Kini aku masih memandangnya dan dia masih pada bentuk awal. Cukup lama aku mengawasinya, ini seperti adegan menjinakkan anak panda.

Sepertinya dia sakit. Aku menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya bermaksud untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat aku menyentuhnya, anak imut ini sudah menyentuh tanganku dengan giginya, mungkin lebih tepat lagi MENGGIGIT tanganku.

"YAAKK…!"aku menarik tanganku, " apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun..!"

Dia terkekeh, dan seketika itu juga dia TIDAK imut lagi.

"itu balasan karena meninggalkanku tanpa makanan dirumah"

"bukankan ada ramen dilemari," sahutku sambil menggosok bekas gigitannya.

"aku tidak mau masak sendiri" jawabnya singkat.

" kenapa kau tak beli ramen di depan rumah?"

Dia mendengus pelan, "diluar hujan."

Aigo-aigo… dia berkata seakan akan hujan akan memakannya hidup hidup.

"kau bisa bawa payung atau jas hujan kan kyu.." anak ini benar benar menyebalkan.

"aku tidak suka petir" dia bergumam, sambil memanyunkan bibir dan menunduk, mengamati jari kakinya sendiri. Aku berusaha keras agar tanganku tidak mencubit pipi cubby itu.

"petir tak akan membunuhmu, kyu.."

"tapi… bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mati"

Dan aku menjitaknya, " berhenti berbicara yang aneh-aneh kyu"

Dia tak membalas. Alih-alih memandangi jari kakinya lagi. Aku sampai ikut mengamati jari kakinya juga. Kenapa aku selalu bertingkah konyol didekat namja ini..!

Selang beberapa detik, aku mendengar suara raungan aneh.

"kyu.. kau buang angin..!"

"aku tidak sejorok kau, hae-ah. Yang selalu melakukannya dua jam sekali" gumam kyuhyun yang sukses membuatku panas, bagaimana dia sangat cepat membuang ejaan "_hyung_" itu.

"tapi kan wangi," balasku.

"lebih baik aku mencium kaus kaki hyukjae hyung,"

Aku memanyunkan bibirku, bagaimana bisa dia membandingkannya dengan kaus kaki hyukjae hyung yang baunya seperti ban gosong itu, dan lebih buruknya lagi dia memilihnya.

"lalat saja bisa pingsan menciumnya," belaku.

"sapi akan langsung koma jika mencium baumu hae-ah"

Yap, aku kalah telak, " Yak..!"

Aku berhenti sejenak, bunyi itu muncul lagi, dan aku tahu sekarang itu bunyi apa. Itu bunyi raungan perut yang kelaparan. Hahaha..

Dan kemudian tawaku pun meledak, "kurasa hewan peliharaanmu meminta makan kyu"

hahaha… anak ini ternyata benar benar kelaparan ternyata.

Aku bisa melihat pipinya bersemu merah, dia malu… dan bahkan dia tak lagi menjawab perkataanku, hahaha… imut sekali. Aku ingin mencubit pipinya, namun untuk ke dua kalinya namja setan ini MENGGIGIT tanganku.

Aish… dongsaengku berubah menjadi kanibal.

Aku mengibas kibaskan tangan, gigitannya kali ini lebih parah. Ada bekas gigi ditanganku bahkan terlihat merah.

Namun bukannya meminta maaf pada hyungnya, tapi bocah buas itu malah menendang punggungku dan meloncat dari kasur. Sekarang bukan hanya tanganku yang sakit, tapi kurasa punggungku pun ikut keseleo.

"cepat buatkan aku makan namja ikan bau.." bocah setan itu berteriak, suaranya terdengar agak jauh, kalau perkiraanku tidak meleset dia sekarang sudah duduk dengan tenang dimeja makan. Menunggu tumbal.

Mulut munyilnya itu sudah berubah menjadi mulut evil.

Kemana perginya dongsaengku yang setengah jam lalu memanggilku dengan sebutan '_hyung'_.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan segera berjalan ke meja makan.

Terlalu beresiko jika bocah kelaparan sejenis kyuhyun dibiarkan merajalela. Aku harus segera membuatkan dia makanan sebelum dia berubah menjadi buas., dan "_Memakan_" semua perabotan rumah, maksudku bukan memakan kursi, jam dinding, meja atau sejenis itu, tapi dia akan menata ulang rumahku.

Seperti mencemplungkan jam ke akuarium, memasukkan buku ke kulkas, meletakkan sandal diatas pembersih debu otomatis, dan bahkan pada hari pertama ia tinggal bersamaku, dia membuat engsel jantungku hampir lepas.

Bayangkan saja, tengah malam aku terbangun karena suara jam weker kyuhyun yang ia tinggal didepan televisi. Ketika aku membuka pintu hendak keluar dari kamar, tiba tiba sebuah benda putih melayang layang tepat didepan pintu dan sukses mencium wajahku.

Aku benar benar mengira ada hantu mesum tengah menyerangku, namun setelah berteriak-teriak sambil terus melihat benda putih itu menggelantung, mengayun tepat didepan wajahku, baru 3 menitan aku baru sadar itu hanya sebuah bantal yang di bungkus kain putih dan diikat dengan tali yang otomatis menghampiriku jika aku membuka pintu kamar.

Dan semua itu karya dongsaeng kecilku ini.

Pagi harinya dia dengan wajah tanpa dosa bertanya padaku, "bagaimana tidur hyung semalam?"

dongsaengku manis bukan..?

Aku bahkan hampir terkena _diabetes_ gara gara melihat tingkah manisnya.

Ternyata bukan tagihan listrik yang belum aku bayar, tapi aku belum membeli persediaan bahan makan, hanya ada sebungkus saus _pasta_ yang cukup banyak, namun aku tak akan memaksa kyuhyun untuk memakannya, itu tindakan gila.

Dan akhirnya sekarang aku di sini, di kedai ramen tepat didepan apartement, jam 22.46, masih memakai seragam basketku dan tangan kanan membawa payung. Hujannya tidak sederas tadi namun petir masih menggelegar, agak sedikit menakutkan juga berkeliaran di luar apartement tapi tak ada pilihan lain, kyuhyun belum makan.

Bahkan tanpa ditanyapun aku sudah tahu pasti kalau namja itu belum makan sejak pagi. Uang diatas meja yang memang aku siapkan untuk keperluan mendadak masih dengan jumlah yang sama, dia tidak membeli apa- apa. Memang tak ada yang bisa di masak di apartement, tapi walaupun ada dia tak akan memasak apapun, kyuhyun memang jenius dalam banyak hal namun tidak pada memasak. Dan dia cukup pintar untuk tidak me-"RACUNI" diri sendiri dengan masakan buatannya.

"baru pulang latihan basket nak?" kim _ajumma_ memecah lamunanku tentang kyuhyun.

Aku tersenyum, "_ne ajumma_… "

"lekas makan, mandi, dan istirahatlah nak," kim _ajumma_ mengelus rambutku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyodorkan 2 porsi ramen, " kau terlihat lelah donghae-_ah_."

"_ne ajumma_… maaf kami membuat _ajumma_ menunda menutup kedai," aku membungkukkan badan, meminta maaf. Aku melihatnya sendiri ketika beliau menutup pagar bermaksud menutup kedainya, namun ketika beliau melihatku, beliau membuka pagarnya dan tersenyum kearahku. Mungkin wajahku tadi terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang kelaparan, yang akan mengais-ngais dipojokan gang hanya untuk mencari potongan roti.

"_aigo_… kalian jangan sungkan sungkan datang ke sini," kim _ajumma_ kembali mengelus rambutku lembut, "kami sudah mengganggap kalian berdua anak kami sendiri, apalagi _dongsaeng_ kecilmu itu… _aigo aigo_… baru satu minggu dia ada disini tapi dia sudah pintar membuat kami senang, tiap pagi dia selalu membantu kami, ahh… tapi tunggu…"

kim _ajumma_ berhenti mengelus rambutku, kini beliau meletakkan kedua tangannya kepundakku. Tatapannya berubah serius, perasaan ku menjadi takut, apakah kyuhyun berbuat macam macam disini. Apa dia mencemplungkan sesuatu kedalam ramen kim ajumma.?!

"…kemana kyuhyun? Tadi pagi dia tidak muncul? Apa dia sakit?" tanya kim _ajumma_ beruntun, aku bersyukur kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh.

"_ani_ _ajumma_ … kyu baik baik saja, dia ada dirumah," sahutku pelan sambil terus tersenyum.

"syukurlah… kemarin dia kelihatan kurang sehat."

Aku berpamitan, walau sebenarnya agak susah. kim _ajumma_ hanya berdua dengan suaminya, mereka belum punya anak. Usianya hampir sama dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_. Mereka sangat senang jika aku berkunjung kerumahnya, dan aku cukup terkejut mereka juga sangat cepat menyukai kyuhyun. andai mereka tahu betapa nakalnya anak itu.

"aku membungkuskan sedikit _kimchi_, makanlah dengan kyuhyun,"

"_ne ajumma_…_kamsahamnida…_," aku membungkukkan badan dan berpamitan pulang.

Namun baru kira-kira 5 langkah aku meninggalkan kedai Ramen, kim _ajumma_ memanggilku lagi, "donghae-_ah_.."

Aku segera membalikkan badan, " _ne, ajumma_.. ?"

"tolong kau sampaikan ke kyuhyun, kemarin dia melemparkan sandalnya ke genteng rumah," kim _ajumma_ menunjuk ke atas, kearah gentengnya sedangkan aku tercengang, "sepertinya _dongsaeng_mu melempar terlalu jauh, kami tak bisa mengambilnya,"

Dan aku melongo…

Kenapa aku di anugerahi seorang _dongsaeng evil.._

Eomma… untuk kali ini saja, ijinkan anakmu ini mengikat kyuhyun dan menggelundungkannya ke kolong meja.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

_ "dia menyimpan lemaknya di pipi,"/"YAK..! CHO KYUHYUUUN..!"/"hey… kau sakit?!"/"Gawat… kenapa aku sampai lupa..!"/_

_**.**_

_**Donghae POV**_

Aku masih menggerutu sepanjang jalan, anak itu benar benar membuat kekacauan di rumah orang. Kalau aku jadi kim ajumma, aku akan dengan senang hati memasukkan kyuhyun ke adonan mi ramen.

Kini aku telah sampai didalam rumah, mungkin _dongsaeng evil kecil_-ku akan marah marah karena aku terlalu lama membeli makanan untuknya. Tapi biarlah, sebelum dia memarahiku, aku akan dengan bahagia memakannya terlebih dahulu.

"kyu…" aku meletakkan ramen di meja makan, dan mengambil beberapa gelas namun aku tak melihatnya. Padahal aku mengharapkan dia akan muncul sambil memasang _puppy eyes-_nya didepanku, tapi sejauh ini itu hanya bisa ada dibayanganku saja. Mana mau kyuhyun seperti itu, dia lebih terlihat seperti anak macan dari pada dongsaengku.

"Yak cho kyuhyun..! keluarlah atau aku makan jatah ramenmu." Ancamku sambil mencium ramen yang aku bawa, namun bocah itu tetap tidak menunjukkan wujudnya.

Aku mencondongkan badanku mencarinya disekitar ruang televisi, dan dan seperti yang aku duga, aku menemukannya. Mencarinya ketika dia sedang kelaparan jauh lebih mudah daripada ketika dia sedang _full power_.

Kini dia tengah tidur di sofa tepat didepan televisi. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan.

Aigo-aigo… Bagaimana dia bisa tidur disaat aku berkelana mencari makan untuk dirinya.

Aku berjalan setengah mengendap-endap, kemudian berdiri dibelakang kursi tempatnya tidur. Aku suka melihat dia yang sedang tidur, saat dimana dia terlihat diam, sebab biasanya dia selalu berkeliaran kemana-mana sambil meneriakiku dengan sebutan yang aku tidak tahu terinspirasi oleh siapa.

Terlalu lama memandangi kyuhyun membuatku tidak berniat membangunkannya.

"Tutup cendelanya,"

Tiba-tiba hawa gelap menyelubungi rumahku, anak ini tidak tidur ternyata. Aku tertipu.

"tutup sendiri."

"tutup cendelanya _hyung_,"

Aku cukup terkesan dia memanggilku _'hyung'_, tapi aku memang tak terlalu berminat untuk menutup cendelanya.

"bukankah kau punya kaki, tutup sendiri, atau biarkan saja terbuka." Aku berjalan kembali ke ruang makan, ramen itu keburu dingin jika tidak segera dimakan.

"dingin _hyung_…" sahut kyuhyun pelan, dia masih pada posisi '_pura-pura_ _tidur_'nya.

"tutup sendiri, aku tidak mau,"

"aku mohon _hyung_…"dia menyahut lagi.

Binggo…!

Tidak bisa dipercaya, dia memohon. Tuan muda Cho memohon. Mau tak mau aku harus menuruti kemauannya, aissh… anak ini selalu membuatku salah tingkah.

"aku sudah menutupnya, puas?!" gerutuku sambil memasang kunci cendela, membelakangi kyuhyun. Dan tidak ada jawaban darinya. Tentu saja dia tidak menjawab, ketika aku berbalik dia sudah hilang dari sofa.

Ya Tuhan.. kemana lagi anak itu..

"aku boleh makan jatahmu?" suaranya muncul lagi, dari arah ruang makan. Dan dia kembali kehilangan kata '_hyung'_, aku agak menyesal menutup cendelanya. Mungkin lebih baik tadi aku melemparkannya saja dari cendela.

" lakukan saja," sahutku sebal, "akan aku goreng PSP mu,"

Aku mendengarnya tertawa.

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan, namun tiba kyuhyun muncul dan hampir menabrakku,

"minggir-minggir, panas…!" tangannya menenteng 2 mangkok ramen yang masih mengepul.

"mau kau bawa kemana kyu?"

"kita makan disini saja," kyuhyun meletakkan 2 mangkok mie ramen dimeja depan televisi, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya. Aku tahu dia kepanasan.

"dasar banyak maunya…"aku bersiap untuk duduk bersila didepannya. Namun tangan kiri kyuhyun menarik mangkok ramenku.

"STOP..!" dia berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan kanan tepat diwajahku.

"apa lagi..?!"

"aku lupa sumpit…"

Bagus…! kenapa kau tidak lupakan saja celanamu, "_ne_… aku akan mengambilkannya tuan muda cho.."

Aku mengambil sumpit dan 2 botol air mineral dari kulkas, dan segera kembali. Kyuhyun melipat kakinya didepan dada dan memeluk dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sedang bermain main dengan uap yang mengepul dari ramen. Bukan meniup ramen, lebih tepatnya meniup niup uap yang membumbung dari mangkok ramen dengan menggembungkan kedua pipi _cubby_ nya.

Dan Lagi lagi dia terlihat menggemaskan.

_**.**_

_**Author POV**_

"kenapa sandalmu ada diatas atap _kim ajumma_?" tanya donghae disela sela usahanya meniup ramen. Dia tak tahan melihat dongsaengnya mengembungkan pipi terlalu lama, itu membuatnya semakin gemas.

"aku melemparnya," jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"kenapa kau melemparnya?" ini seperti percakapan bodoh antara kakak dan adik yang berusia 3 tahun.

"ada kucing membawa _spesies_-mu keatas?"

"aku?" donghae menaikkan alis kanannya.

"_ne_…" kyuhyun menyeruput kuah ramen, " …ikan asin.."

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala kyuhyun. Tapi bocah itu hanya mengusapnya, kemudian kembali memakan ramen.

Dan donghae kembali memasukkan gulungan ramen ke mulutnya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa apa.

donghae berhenti sejenak, menoleh kekanan kekiri kemudian melihat kyuhyun, "kyu.."

"hmm"

"_handphone_-mu bunyi,"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Masih sibuk mengunyah ramennya.

"_ringtone_ nya bukan punyaku,"

"itu punya mu" kyuhyun membalas ogah ogahan.

"_ani_.. kemarin lagunya bukan itu, "

Kyuhyun menggigit sumpitnya, dia kadang berfikir _hyung_nya yang satu ini kelewatan lugu atau memang pikun, "bukankah kau menggantinya tadi pagi.. kau bilang, kau sedang gila dengan Super Junior,"

Donghae mengerutkan kening, kemudian menepuk dahinya, "_aigo aigo_.. aku lupa" lantas segera merangkak mengambil tas di atas sofa. Kyuhyun ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengambil kimchi diatas mangkuk donghae. Lebih tepatnya 'mencuri' kimchi milik donghae.

"_yeoboseo_" ucap donghae.

"_ah… syukurlah.. kukira kau sudah tidur donghae-ah_", suara melengking milik heechul membuat donghae menjauhkan telinganya dari handphone.

Donghae tersenyum,

"_belum hyung, aku masih memberi makan hewan piaraanku-.. YAK KYU..! JAUHKAN SUMPITMU DARI MANGKUKKU..!_" donghae memukul tangan kyuhyun yang akhirnya tertangkap sedang menyumpit ramen miliknya.

"_oh.. kyuhyunnie juga belum tidur_,"

"_ada apa menelponku malam-malam hyung?_"

"_ah iya..! donghae-ah.. kau tau nomor dongjong?_"

Donghae meletakkan sumpitnya, kyuhyun mencium sesuatu yang salah, dia kini menatap _hyung_nya. Walau sesekali masih mencomot ramen di tempat donghae, padahal di mangkuknya masih ada.

"_aku tidak punya hyung_," rahang donghae mengeras.

"_aigo-aigo, kemana namja itu…"_

Donghae menatap kosong kearah tangan kanannya yang tengah mengepal, hingga tidak sadar dongsaengnya sedang mengamatinya sambil mencomot beberapa helai kimchi dipiring.

"_ah.. ya sudahlah…"_ heechul menghela nafas pelan, " _kalian lekaslah tidur, pantas saja kalian semakin gemuk, kebiasaan buruk makan tengah malam."_

Raut wajah donghae berubah cerah, " _aku seksi hyung.._"

"_seksi? seksi porsi anak gajah maksudmu hae-ah_"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_apalagi dongsaengmu itu, aigo aigo.. pipinya semakin menggembung,_ "

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke dongsaeng-nya. Kyuhyun langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kemudian menjulurkan lidah kearah donghae.

"_ah… dia berbeda hyung_," sahut donghae, "_dia menyimpan lemaknya di pipi_,"

Terdengar heechul terkikik mendengar jawaban donghae, sedangkan kyuhyun semakin semangat mengambil kimchi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melahap kimchi didepannya.

Donghae melempar handphone nya ke sofa, kembali memegang sumpit dengan tangan kanannya. Namun tiba-tiba kedua matanya membelalak.

"YAK..! CHO KYUHYUUUN..! KENAPA KAU MENGHABISKAN KIMCHINYA..!"

Kyuhyun lantas kembali menjulurkan lidahnya, mengangkat mangkuk miliknya agar tidak terkena amukan donghae.

Selang 5 menit donghae baru selesai menghabiskan jatah ramennya, mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa penuh. Sedangkan kyuhyun sudah tidur tiduran di atas sofa dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri kyuhyun untuk menyuruhnya pindah tidur dikamarnya.

"heh bocah… sebaik- " kata-katanya tercekat tepat disaat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kyuhyun, "hey… kau sakit ?!"

_**.**_

_**Donghae POV**_

Dingin sekali..

Dia kenapa?

"hey… kau sakit?!"

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian duduk bersila menjauh dariku. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya, " _ani_… " jawabnya singkat, "aku hanya kedinginan,"

"tidurlah dikamarmu," dia masih diam, meringkuk diatas sofa, aku menghela nafas pelan," _kajja_… aku akan menutup cendelanya,"

Dan ajaib, dia langsung meloncat dari duduknya. Namun sialnya dia langsung menarik kerah bajuku, persis seperti mencincing seekor kucing.

"Yaa..! lepaskan..!"

Entah kenapa dia malah terkikik.

Kamarnya benar-benar dingin, aku segera menutup cendelanya.

Namun betapa kagetnya aku ketika membalikkan badan, kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangku. Tatapannya menyeramkan.

"_wae?_"

Dia menunjuk ke arahku, "kau kenapa?"

"aku?"

"pinggangmu.." sahut kyuhyun datar.

Aku menunduk, terkejut melihat bercak merah di pinggang kananku.

"ti…tidak apa apa.." aku segera melangkah pergi namun _namja_ ini menarik bagikerah bajuku untuk kedua kalinya. Gawat… kenapa aku sampai lupa..!

**TBC**

** : **oke chingu, tar lian upload part slanjutnya d sni :) makash dah review :D

**choYeonRin: **hwaaa... maksh dah nyempetin review :D, sip chingu.. tar secepatnya part 3 bkal lian upload jga d sini :D..  
iya, Lian bisanya cuma bikin FF yg Brothership, slnya aq g bisa romantis2, pas ngetik ktawa mulu.*author payah*

**dinikyu: **hwaaaa... makasih mau mampir d sini jga XD, yup.. tar Lian ketik kelanjutannya..*semangat *

**vina407: **oke chingu :D makash jga udh nyempetin nge Review *jingkrak"*

**schagarin: **hehehe.. iya chingu, g papa., tpi skarang rajin2 review ya *author ngarep, hehe* sip chingu.., ni msh dpt 1 paragraf nulisnya,  
keburu kul. sabar ya :D iya kyu imut.. pa lagi pipi nya.. hwaaa...

**Guest: **maap.. namanya g ada jd lian bingung mau manggil apa.. tp, makash bnyk udah nyempetin review ya chingu :D

**lee minji elf: **makash chingu :D

**Kyuminjoong: **hehehe.. maklum, authornya rada miring 15 derajat, jd FF nya ikut miring.. :D sip makash udah nyempetin review, lian jd smangat nulis :)

**jmjm: **makash dah nyempetin review chingu XD .. konfliknya d part 3 chingu *kyu:jngan percaya.. palingan konfiknya lempar2 an sandal*

**cho fikyu: **hehehe.. maklum chingu, authornya memang d pertanyakan tingkat kewarasannya, jd FF nya koplak..hehe..  
makash dah nyempetin review chingu.. lian jd smangat nulis :D

**Cho ryeosung: **hehehe.. jngan chingu, kasian ayam, tar klo kyu d gantung d phon toge, ayamnya nangkring d mna *timpuk author pake sandal***  
**makash dah nyempetin review chingu :D sip..! lian bakal upload part 3 nya nanti malam ya :D

**careon88: **hwaaaaa... chinguu.. *hug* makash dah mampir jga d sini :D makash ya..

**Gyurievil: **hwaaaaa...makash udah mampir chingu :D lian jga suka FF chingu, tp bingung mau ngereview slnya masih blm paham ma FFn plus blm pnya  
akun,*alesan* hehehe.. skarang lian bakal jd reader yg baik :D *timpuk lian pake wajan*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

_ "HEY KOLOR KUNING…! BERHENTI MENCAKARI HYUNGKU..!"/"untuk saat ini, kau bukan dongsaengku.."/"dasar ikan paus pelit.."/"kritis? Kapan eomma?"/_

.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

"heh ikan asin…" aku masih penasaran dengan lukanya semalam. Itu seperti tergores benda tajam, mungkin goresan pisau, tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

"berhenti memanggiku ikan asin," donghae _hyung_ tengah bermain basket dihalaman, sedangkan aku dibalkon kamarku di lantai dua.  
"baiklah ikan koi.."

"hey…"dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arahku sedangkan tangan kirinya men-_dribble_ bola.

"siapa yang melakukannya padamu," aku tak menghiraukan omelannya, lantas menatap pinggang donghae hyung sambil menunjuknya dengan daguku.

"eh.." donghae _hyung_ kembali salah tingkah, " sudah kubilang, ak-"

"…aku hanya tergores meja," aku melanjutkan perkataannya sambil memutar bola mataku, "_ne… ne… arasseo_.. sudah aku bilang, kau tak pandai berbohong,"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya d ariku, dan kembali men-_dribble_ bola dengan tangan kanannya.

"aku ingin tahu, meja jenis apa yang bisa melukaimu," aku bergumam pelan, sambil bersandar di kaki kursi tepat dibelakangku dan pandanganku masih tertuju ke bawah, mengamati donghae yang masih bergumul dengan bola basketnya. Otakku mulai berfikir bagaimana cara agar dia dapat mengakuinya didepanku.

Aku memandang sekitar halaman, hanya ada seekor kucing yang lewat membawa sebuah sandal yang ia gigit, aku beralih ke sebelahku, ada tempat sampah, ada juga buku tulis,

Aiissh…

Benda-benda ini tidak akan bisa membuat _hyung_-ku yang super keras kepala bisa mengaku. Mana mungkin aku melemparkan buku kemudian dia akan dengan senang hati bekata jujur padaku. Mungkin jika aku melempar kursi dan meja ke arahnya 100% akan sukses.. maksudku sukses membuatnya _amnesia_.

Pandanganku berpindah ke kim _ajumma_ yang tiba tiba muncul di teras warungnya, dan saat itu juga aku menemukan ide.

"_hyung_…" untuk saat ini aku akan sopan padamu.

Dia mendongak, menatapku heran.

"aku rasa lukamu perlu diberi salep,"aku tersenyum, "dan aku kira kim _ajumma_ punya persediaannya," donghae _hyung_ menarik kedua alisnya membuat kedua matanya membulat, akhirnya dia tahu apa maksud perkataanku.

"_andwae_kyu..!" dia berdesis pelan.

"kim _ajumma_," aku melambai lambai kearah kim _ajumma_, dan beliau membalas lambaianku sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku melirik donghae yang mulai mundar mandir bingung di bawah. Aku suka itu, dia seperti ikan lumba-lumba dalam kobokan.

"_ajumma_, dong-" kata kataku terputus tepat ketika sebuah bola menerjang wajahku, beruntung aku bisa mengkapnya.

"cukup kyu..!" donghae _hyung_melotot.

Aku menatapnya, memberikan tatapan 'Katakan-sejujurny-atau-kau-akan-menyesal'.

Kemudian setelah itu dia mengangguk pasrah. Dia sudah mengerti akibatnya jika kim _ajumma_sampai tahu dia terluka seperti itu. Aku jamin, dia akan diseret "**dengan tidak terhormat**" ke rumah sakit.

"_wae kyuhyunnie_?" kim _ajumma_ menjerit dari seberang sana.

"_ne ajumma_," aku tersenyum, "donghae _hyung_ bilang, _ajumma_ sangat manis mengenakan celemek _pink_ itu".

Kim _ajumma_ tertawa sambil menutup wajahnya. Dan gara gara itu, sebuah sepatu meluncur tepat ke wajahku.

"sudahlah… kalian berdua ini memang selalu membuatku tertawa," lee _ajumma_ mengibas ngibas tangannya, dan masuk ke warung masih tertawa.

Aku lemparkan kembali sepatu dan bola basket itu kebawah.

"_siapa?_"

"kau tak akan mengenalnya.." jawabnya sambil memasang sepatu.

"sebut saja." Sahutku lagi.

Donghae _hyung_ menghela nafas pelan kemudian bergumam, "haru,"

Aku mengangguk sambil bergumam, "_namja_ kura-kura itu lagi."

"kau mengenalnya?" donghae _hyung_ kembali mendongak menatapku.

"_ani_…"aku merebahkan tubuhku kedepan agar dapat melihat donghae hyung, "tapi aku tak asing dengan namanya, nama yang sama dengan _namja_ yang membuat teman sekelasku masuk rumah sakit. Bukankah haru itu satu sekolah denganmu _hyung_?"

"_ne_… dia satu sekolah denganku, mengambil _ekstrakulikuler_ yang sama, tapi dia membuat tim lain. Dia tak mau bergabung dengan timku jika siwon hyung yang jadi kapten timnya. Haru ingin dia sendiri yang jadi kaptenya."

Aku menganggukan kepala paham, dan kemudian berteriak, "hey ikan bantat…"

Wajahnya berubah dari serius menjadi seperti hendak memakanku tepat ketika aku memanggilnya 'ikan bantat'

"kau harus berhati hati dengannya," tambahku.

Wajahnya kembali serius, dan mengangguk pelan lantas kembali melempar bola basketnya ke ring.

.

_Namja_ ikan itu masih meloncat loncat ria dibawah, apa dia tidak mendengar perutku yang sudah bernyanyi _RnB_sejak setengahjam yang lalu..!

"donghae-_ah_" aku mendengar suara lain di bawah sana, aku membalik tubuhku dengan ogah-ogahan. Ada eunhyuk hyung dan siwon _hyung_. Akan kemana mereka, mengenakan seragam basket yang sama seperti milik donghae _hyung_.

"aku menghubungimu dari satu jam yang lalu, tapi tak kau jawab," siwon _hyung_ meraih bola dari tangan donghae _hyung_.

"Aigo.." Donghae _hyung_ memukul kepalanya pelan. "handphoneku tertinggal dikamar _hyung_."

"syukurlah kau tidak lupa mengenakan bajumu.." cetusku dari atas.

Dan ketiga namja menatapku, "hey kyuhyun-_ah_… apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya hyukjae _hyung_ sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"aku melihat ikan berenang _hyung_,"aku menunjuk donghae _hyung_, "dia bahkan lupa memberi makan majikannya,"

"tutup mulutmu kyu..!"

Siwon dan hyukjae hyung tertawa.

"ada apa _hyungdeul_ pagi-pagi sudah berseragam lengkap?" ucap donghae.

"_aigo… aigo_.. anak ini benar-benar melupakan handphonenya," hyukjae _hyung_ memutar bola dijari telunjuknya."haru menantang kita,"

"aku rasa dia masih tidak rela melihat tim kita yang lolos ikut turnamen di _seoul_." Siwon _hyung_memukul pundak donghae hyung, " _kajja_… mereka menunggu kita, heechul _hyung_ sudah menuju kesana, tapi aku tak bisa menghubungi dongjong, handphone tak aktif.

Tatapanku beralih ke donghae hyung, aku dapat melihat rahangnya mengeras.

"dongjong ada urusan mendadak dirumahnya _hyung_," sahut donghae _hyung_tanpa menatap hyungdeul, dan lagi-lagi aku dapat membaca raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan dia sedang berbohong.

Lain kali aku akan memberinya pelajaran khusus, bagaimana cara berbohong yang baik dan benar.

"bukankah kemarin malam kau pulang dengannya?" tanya hyukjae _hyung_.

"_ne hyung_… setelah itu dia langsung berangkat," jawab donghae _hyung_, sambil melirik kearahku. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya perlu diam.

Jadi ini yang membuat '_hyung_'ku terluka, mereka men-_sabotase_-nya, dengan menyerang dua anggota tim.

Benar-benar cara yang membuatku mual.

.

_**Author POV**_

"HEY KOLOR KUNING…! BERHENTI MENCAKARI _HYUNG_KU..!" kyuhyun menjerit dari tempat duduknya. Penonton tertawa, begitu juga anggota tim siwon.

"_dongsaeng_mu sangat menghibur donghae-_ah_" heechul melirik donghae disela-sela lengan Akira yang bertugas mem_blokade_-nya.

"bukankah dia berkata jujur _hyung_,"Donghae menatap sinis namja didepannya, "_namja_ KOLOR KUNING,"

"tutup mulutmu,"namja itu mendesis pelan.

"YAK…! KATAK UNGU…! ITU KAKI… BUKAN SANDAL,"

Kyuhyun kini meneriaki _namja_ berbaju ungu, yang dari 10 menit yang lalu berusaha menginjak kaki hyukjae. Bahkan namja itu tak melihat dimana bolanya.

Hyukjae menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Donghae mengoper bolanya ke siwon, dan bola sukses masuk kedalam ring dengan sekali _shot_. Tim donghae masih memimpin beberapa _point_, tapi itu begitu tipis. Mereka kalah jumlah 4 orang lawan 5 orang.

"kalian mau main basket atau mencoba membunuh orang..! HAH..!" kyuhyun berseru lagi, tepat setelah Haru mendorong siwon yang akan memasukkan bola, dia hampir jatuh membentur tiang ring.

"hey bocah..! daripada kau berkoar-koar disana, turunlah..! tunjukkan kalau tak hanya mulutmu saja yang pintar,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "akhirnya kau mengundangku juga kura-kura"

"Yak..! apa kau bilang..!" _namja_ bernama Haru itu menatap garang, "turun kau, bocah…!"

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, melepas _hoddie darkblue_-nya dan kini hanya mengenakan atasan kaos abu-abu lengan pendek.

Secara tidak langsung, baik donghae dan kyuhyun bergumam pelan, " kalian akan menyesal.."

.

_**7 menit kemudian...**_

Heechul ber _high-five_ dengan siwon, "kalian berdua gila…!" jerit Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan donghae mengepalkan tangan kanan kemudian saling membenturkannya.

"_good job_.." hyukjae menepuk pundak donghae, "aku tak tahu _dongseng_mu sama gilanya denganmu,"

Baru 7 menit, setelah bergabungnya kyuhyun dalam tim, tapi mereka sudah mencetak skor sangat jauh meninggalkan tim Haru.

"masih ada 5 menit lagi, jaga dirimu _evil manula_," donghae berbisik sebelum mereka memulai pertandingan lagi.

"seperti yang kau minta, tuan _ikan koi_, "kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali menangkap bola operan hyukjae, "jika mereka macam-macam pada _hyungdeul_-ku, aku berjanji akan mencongkel kura-kura itu dari cangkangnya,"tambah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun men-_dribble_ bola, sedangkan Haru dan namja _blonde_ men-_trap_ kyuhyun. Mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan serasa akan memeluk kyuhyun.

"kapan terakhir kalian mandi.." gumam kyuhyun tatapannya mengarah pada dua _namja_ didepannya,"baunya membuat hidung kram," lantas segera mengoper bola kearah hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengoper ke donghae yang kemudian melakukan _three point shot_, dan sukses menambah tiga _point_ untuk tim mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba Haru menyenggol pinggang donghae, dan insiden itu pun terjadi…

Tepat ketika dia menyenggol donghae, tali pengaman milik Haru lepas, dan _micky mouse pink_ milik Haru pun berkibar… lebih tepatnya, kolor _micky mouse pink_ Haru.

Donghae melirik adik kecilnya, dia baru sadar apa yang dimaksud kyuhyun tadi, dia akan mencongkel kura-kura dari cangkangnya. Tapi ini bukan cangkang, ini kolor. Dan itu jauh lebih memalukan.

.

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Baik penonton dan para pemain termasuk tim cadangan milik Haru sendiri masih tertawa menikmati insiden melorotnya celana Haru.

Memberi mereka sedikit hiburan penutup memang cukup menarik.

Semua tengah sibuk dan tak memperhatikan namja yang berlari keluar lapangan menuju ruang ganti, aku pun meraih _hoddie-_ku.

"kau mau kemana kyu?" tangan siwon hyung memagang lenganku, membuatku berhenti. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah karena terlalu heboh tertawa.

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi hyung,"

"tunggulah sebentar kyu," hyukjae hyung ikut menarik lenganku. Apa lagi sekarang?

"apa hyung…?" aku merubah raut wajahku menjadi memelas.

"aku juga ingin kekamar mandi, kita bareng ya.."

Heh..! bareng? apa-apaan ini!

"hyung.. jangan macam-macam..!" aku berusaha kabur dari cengkraman dua namja menyeramkan ini. Namun nihil. Kedua namja ini telalu kuat, aku seperti menarik sebuah bus sekolah.

Mereka berdua terkikik, membuatku semakin merinding.

"sudahlah hyukkie.." siwon hyung menepuk pundak hyukjae hyung, "kita berdua sudah membuat _kyuhyunnie_ takut,"

Aku mengangguk sok manis, lebih mudah. Karena aku memang manis, hehehe.

"tapi aku ingin berdua bersama kyuhyun," hyukjae hyung berhedip-kedip.

Astaga kenapa namja ini..!

"hyung…" aku berusaha meloloskan diri dari jeratan setannya, kemudian terdengar kikikan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat dua namja itu tengah sibuk memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"aigo aigo… kyuhyunnie kau benar-benar imut, sisi lain donghae yang ada padamu," siwon hyung menepuk pundak hyukjae, dan aku hanya bisa melongo.

"ada apa? Ada apa?" heechul hyung muncul sambil membawa handuk yang diusap-usapkan kelehernya, perasaanku semakin tidak tenang," kalian tertawa tanpa mengajakku..! aku doakan kalian tersedak sampai sekarat..!"

" sebaiknya kau segera pergi kyuhyunnie, namja ini jauh lebih menyeramkan," ucap siwon hyung salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"apa kau bilang?! Menyeramkan..!" heechul hyung menarik handuknya kemudian menggibas-ibaskan layaknya model koboy yang memainkan tali. Siwon hyung langsung mengambil jarak dan hyukjae hyung lah yang menjadi korban.

Handuk laknat super bau itu sudah menutupi kepala hyukjae hyung, aku rasa dalam hitungan detik dia akan sekarat karena bau keringat heechul hyung.

"hyung," hyukjae hyung memberontak, namun dia kalah tinggi dengan heechul hyung, "kenapa harus aku..!"

"siwon terlalu tinggi, aku malas mau berjinjit," sahut heechul hyung yang kini malah menghimpit kepala hyukjae dengan ketiaknya.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tertawa, namun siwon hyung segera menyenggolku, memberi kode agar segera pergi.

"sana.. cukup hyukjae yang jadi korban,"

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari, sebelum apa yang siwon hyung katakan benar-benar terbukti.

Sampai disebuah aula, aku mencondongkan badan, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti maling ayam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ikan koi itu, lantas aku berlari ke pojokan tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk menggati seragam para anggota klub basket. Semoga saja donghae hyung ada disana, aku sudah sangat lapar.

Perlahan aku buka pintu ruang ganti tim, syukurlah aku menemukannya tapi tak hanya donghae _hyung_ yang ada disana, melainkan beberapa namja berambut _blonde_ pun ada didepaanku, dan sayangnya mereka mengerumuni _hyung_-ku.

Semua tim Haru ada dihadapanku minus Haru tentunya, kurasa dia sedang sibuk mengurusi Kolornya.

"ow… _hyung_-nya menyusul ternyata," akira menyeringai menatapku.

Aku mendekat, dan seorang namja mengawali melayangkan tinjunya kearahku.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dalam hitungan detik semuanya sudah babak belur, bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi tanganku. Jadi salahkan saja tanganku.

Aku memiting tangan Akira, " anggap ini balasan dari _hyung_ku, " kemudian aku menendangnya, "dan yang ini untuk memperjelas kalau aku adalah '_dongsaeng_', bukan '_hyung_'-nya".

Dan kemudian mereka pun berebut menyeruak kearah pintu, berusaha keluar.

"kau tak apa-apa _hyung_?" aku cemas melihat donghae _hyung_ menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"_ne_…" Dia mengangguk, "bahkan mereka tak menyentuhku,"

Haiis.. Sedikit menyesal tadi menghawatirkannya, "terus kenapa kau tidak membantuku?"

Donghae _hyung_ menggeleng, "sepertinya kau menikmatinya, jadi aku tak mau ikut campur."

Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"sepertinya mereka mewarnai bajumu lagi." Aku menunjuk pinggangnya dengan daguku.

Donghae hyung menunduk, mengawasi bercak merah di pinggangnya,"aissh…" lantas mengangguk," mereka suka sekali menambah jatah cucianku."

"sakitkah?" tanyaku khawatir.

Donghae _hyung_ menatapku kemudian menggeleng.

Aku melemparkan _hoddie-_ku kearahnya, "sepertinya kau membutuhkannya _hyung,_"

.

_**Author POV**_

"ayolah… sekali iniiiii saja.." kyuhyun memainkan sumpitnya sambil menatap donghae.

"andwae..!" jawab donghae di sela-sela meniup ramennya.

"ayo lah…" kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjabkan mata bulatnya," aku masih lapar.."

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kyuhyun, "aku juga lapar."

"_hyung_…" kyuhyun semakin memelas.

"untuk saat ini kau bukan _dongsaeng_ku.." donghae menunduk, berusaha untuk tidak menatap kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa mengelak jika melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah memelas seperti itu.

"dasar ikan paus pelit.."

"evil manula bawel.." sahut donghae.

"ikan asin,"

"pipi bakpau," kali ini donghae jujur. Dia selalu ingin makan bakpau jika melihat pipi _dongsaeng_nya.

"kepiting ayan,"

"kyu..!" donghae membelalakkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tersentak sejenak, mendengar seruan donghae yang bercampur dengan suara petir di luar.

"hwaaaa…" hyukjae menoleh ke cendela, lantas memeluk lengan heechul.

"aisshhh…" lepaskan tanganmu monyet, "jika orang lain melihat, kau bisa mengurangi jumlah fans ku,"

Hyukjae segera menambil jarak dari heechul, alih alih merangkul tangan siwon.

" sepertinya akan hujan…" hyukjae pura-pura tidak mendengarkan kata-kata heechul, "kurasa kalian harus mem '_pause_' perdebatan konyol kalian." Hyukjae menepuk pundak donghae pelan, namun cukup sukses membuat donghae tersedak. Siwon segera menyodorkan air minumnya ke donghae.

Mereka berdua sibuk menertawakan donghae yang berusaha mencekik hyukjae.

Namun berbeda dengan kyuhyun, namja ini yang mesih menatap cendela tanpa berkedip, bahkan tangannya tanpa disadari siapapun tengah mencengkram pinggiran meja.

Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan, dia tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menepuk punggung donghae, membuat donghae tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

"_hyung._. aku tunggu dimobil ya," kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kedai ramen.

Heechul tertawa, kini giliran dia yang mendorongkan segelas air ke arah donghae."minumlah hae_-ah_…"

"kurasa hyukjae _hyung_ dan namja _evil_ itu berniat membunuhku"

Donghae meraih gelas yang disodorkan oleh heechul, meminumnya, dan kemudian kembali terbatuk-batuk. _Hyungdeul-nya_ terkikik makin keras hingga separuh dari tamu kedai ramen melirik tingkah mereka.

"_hyung_,"donghae mengusap bibirnya sambil menjulurkan lidah, "minuman apa ini..!?"

"air putih.." heechul mengelus pundak donghae, "dengan sedikit cuka."

Tiga namja itu makin tertawa melihat ekspresi donghae.

Donghae serasa ingin menelan meja didepannya, namun apa yang ada didalam saku jaketnya bergetar. Lebih tepatnya jaket milik kyuhyun yang dipinjamkan padanya.

"eomma," gumam donghae pelan ketika melihat nama yang terpampang pada layar handphone _dongsaeng_-nya.

"_yeobose.."_

"_kyu…"_suara seorang yeoja langsung memotong sapaan donghae, _"kau baik-baik saja kan nak? jangan keluyuran kemana-mana.! Diamlah dirumah hyungmu.!"_

"_eomma,ini aku"_ donghae sedikit kaget mendengar suara 'eomma'nya, _"donghae"_

"_donghae-ah… dimana kyu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"_dia baik-baik saja eomma… dia bersamaku sekarang'"_

"_oh syukurlah… kau jaga dongsaengmu baik-baik donghae-ah"_

"_ne eomma.."_

"_aku lihat ditelevisi sekarang disana cuacanya sangat buruk,"_

"_ani eomma.. hanya gerimis dan sedikit petir,"_

terdengar tarikan nafas berat di seberang,

"_itu yang membuat eomma khawatir donghae-ah… itu berbahaya untuk dongsaengmu"_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, tidak membalas.

"_bahkan dongsaeng mu pernah 2 hari kritis dirumah sakit"_

"_kritis? Kapan eomma?"_ tak dapat dipungkiri donghae khawatir sekarang.

"_waktu kau pergi ke Osaka hae-ah"_

.

_**Tribun Lapangan Basket..**_

"ini sudah mampir 5 menit. Bocah ini belum bangun juga.." akira menyentuh pipi kyuhyun dengan kaki kirinya. "kau terlalu keras memukulnya, Haru"

Haru tersenyum sinis, "_sorry_, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi..aku kira bocah ini akan bangun kalau kena air hujan"

"sepertinya kita butuh lebih dari air hujan untuk membangunkannya," Akira melirik Haru sambil tersenyum.

.

**TBC**

**hehehehe.. bingung mau ngetik apa..XD  
tp intinya, Lian seneng bnget bnyak yg mampir n ninggalin bnyak masukkan plus smangat bwt Lian  
makash ya :D**

**Okta1004: **makash udh mampir chingu, pa lg nyempet2 in review.. makash ya.. :D iya.. lian jga suka brothership haekyu.. kapan2 pngen bwt changkyu.,

**cho fikyu: **sip chingu.. :D maksh review nya.. :D

**thiefhanie . fhaa: **sip chingu.. :D

**Elfishy:** hehehe.. makash review nya.. sip chingu :D

**dew'yellow: **hwaaaaa... makash chingu.. XD , Lian jd malu :D maap klo humor nya garing, lian msh pemula n rada geje soalnya.. :D

**Arum Junnie: **hehehe.. iya chingu, kasian klo teuki d aniaya ma kyu, jd cukup hae ja *author d lempar wajan ma hae*  
iya chingu.. kasi semangat ja hae.. :D

**schagarin: **hahaha, iyaa..*ikut cubit"* kyu: ni pada ngapain ma pipi ane -_-*  
lian suka matanya klo lagi bulet(?) *kyu:mang ada mata kotak?!* pipinya yg cubby, trus pas bibirnya manyun2.. hwaa, imut..  
makash da nge review chingu.. :D

**lee minji elf**: iya nih.. ada apa ya? *author d getok panci ma kyu*kyu:kan elo yg bwt ni crita! me: iye2 bang, sabar napa*  
makash dah nyempetin review chingu :D

**Gyurievil:** makash chingu.. :D tar klo lian baca, pasti ninggalin jejak..*lian pasang tampang serius* hehehe..  
kyu yg skit, tp hae nyempil jga.. hehe..

**Cho ryeosung: **iya.. slnya lian tinggal mindah chingu.. :D hwaaaa... pertanyaannya bnyak bener... tp Lian suka yg kyk gni ni klo review..  
jd keliatan klo yg baca bener2 serius, hehehe.. makash bnyak chingu.. sip chingu., Lian tunggu review an nya yg bnyak lagi y.. *author bahagia*  
jawabannya ada d part ini chingu, :D

**dewi: **makash chingu.. :D wah.. Lian seneng baca review an dari chingu, rasanya pesen yg mau lian sampai in ketangkep semua :D  
g papa chingu.. makash bnget dah nyempetin review.. :D

**careon88: **g papa chingu, komen d sana ja.. lian lebih seneng d sna soalnya *lian ngarep* hehehe.. makash udh mampir k sini, lian jd seneng klo rame gni.. hehehe.. sip chingu, ni msh proses.. :D sabar ya..

**vina407: **sip chingu.. :D lian tar upload d sini semua.. :) makash dah mampir...

**casanova indah:** oke chingu.. lian demen bikin kyu jd magnae evil, pa lg yg d evil in hae.. hehehe*timpuk author pake sendal*  
makash dah nyempetin review chingu :D

**Guest:** maap.., manggilnya jd aneh., ngomong2 lian musti manggil chingu pake nama apa nih?*pnasaran*  
oke chingu..:D makash dah nge review..

**Kyuminjoong: **hehehehe.. akhirnya ada yg sadar jga klo Lian bingung nulis cendela, g tau tuh pake C apa J ya? hehehe..  
hehehe.. makasih chingu, yg sabar ya chingu.. Lian memang author yg rada miring, jd FF nya miring semua, hehe.. makash dah nyempetin review :D


End file.
